Finding hope
by kaniva vampire
Summary: This is a sad story about a girl with very little life left. who is looking for her relitives. parings none for now......please read and reveiw...


_**Disclaimer **_ _ I don't own anything except me and my belongs and also almost all the bleach Manga but none of the chars..._

_he_

_**A.N**_ _ok as for parings I'm not going to hook Ichigo up with my char neither will I do that to anyone except maybe Toshiro... evil laugh should ensue but na I won't do the evil laugh. Not a big fan of Mary-sues were you hook up the main char, Ichigo, with my char ...but since Toshiro is not a main char...rubs hands together evilly and cackles. So since I'm not sure if I will, through out the next chapters tell me what you think should be done... thank u read and review..._

_**Finding Hope**_

_**Prologue**_

A long pale hand slowly skimmed across the top of the lake at the beach. The young lady let her slender hand stop in the water for a mere second to let it rest right above a shimmering rock that reflected the sunlight beautifully, even when still engulfed by the clear liquid. She smiled happily as she looked at the sky after removing her hand from the water and standing up. "This is the first time I have ever been outside or much less looked at the sun this closely," she said as she brought her hand up from her side to shield her eyes from the sun. The older man that was with her just nodded and stepped forward after standing there for a few minutes.

"Mistress?" he spoke looking at the girl with worry and concern.

She quickly turned to face him, and as she did so she smiled brightly and spoke. "Yes, what is it Charles?" she asked and stumbled slightly but regained her balance.

He moved to catch he but since she regained her footing he stood close to her. "You will get a horrid sunburn if we stay here to long," he spoke. She nods and starts to move towards the long limo that outlined that small section of the beach. He silently started to do a fast walk. To make it to the car door before she did and opened it. Waiting for her to sit inside before he closed the door and walked to the other side to sit in the drivers seat and start to drive the young lady to her destination again.

His eyes shifted to the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse at the sixteen year old in the back. Her hair was short and beshshonin and her eyes were white as well as her skin. She was a rare sight to be seen. An albino human. She was stunning, beautiful, scary, and mystic all at once.

"So why are we here ag.." he started to ask but was quickly cut off by the smiling young lady.

"Well I am an orphan, and you know that Charles," she stated and Charles nodded his head, looking back towards the road. "And my closest relatives died with my mother and father coming back from England," she spoke with a slight hint of sadness in her voice. "I was left the house, the cars, the money, and you," she said looking to the floorboard of the gigantic limo. "So I hired a detective to find my closest living relative..." she paused as she looked out the window at the foreign scenery in front of her. "And he found my closest relative here in Japan." She paused as they started to pass a gorgeous park with trees all around. She tried taking in the scenery and then continued. "I heard she as well was an orphan and was having problems. So ... with my money and her kindness. I was hoping we... me, you and her, could be a family, Charles"

Charles smiled knowing she was lonely and seeing this newly founded information had brought her much joy only made him happy as well. "So seeing we came from America mistress, will you be able to communicate with them properly?" he asked looking back in the rear view mirror again.

She nodded. "My Japanese is rusty but not historic." She giggled as she leaned back against the dark interior of the limo. Her tan dress standing out. But not as bad as he pale white skin which was twice as pale as her dress.

"So what is her name?" asked Charles as he looked back towards the road once more.

She reached over picking up some papers and looking through them. " Her name is Inoue Orihime," she said smiling.

_**A/N**_ t_**he park was the park from episode 128**_.

**Beshshonin** _**in Japanese means blond or silver or even a off set of white**_.

_**Ok this is all for a couple days this is my prologue I guess much more to come thank u and oh ya all so longer chapters too...**_


End file.
